A bag has 4 red marbles, 5 white marbles, and 6 blue marbles.  Three marbles are drawn from the bag (without replacement).  What is the probability that they are all the same color?
Solution: We can have all red, all white, or all blue. Thus the answer is  \begin{align*}
&P(\text{all red}) + P(\text{all white}) + P(\text{all blue}) \\
&\qquad = \left(\frac{4}{15}\times\frac{3}{14}\times\frac{2}{13}\right) +\left(\frac{5}{15}\times\frac{4}{14}\times\frac{3}{13}\right) \\
&\qquad\qquad+\left(\frac{6}{15}\times\frac{5}{14}\times\frac{4}{13}\right)=\boxed{\frac{34}{455}}. \end{align*}